one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn vs. Lance
Match 8 of the round of 64 begins as Finn of Storm Hawks (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) fights Lance of Voltron (nominated by Pikart767). Who will win? The sharpshooter of Storm Hawks or the Blue Paladin? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Finn is seen, riding his Skimmer to go aid the other Storm Hawks. His communications earpiece starts beeping up. Aerrow: Finn! Where are you!? We're getting pounded by these guys! The Storm Hawks Leader was referring to the enemy forces of Master Cyclonis. Finn: Don't worry man!! I'm on my way right no- He was cutoff when a red rift suddenly appeared and sucked him in then vanished. Lance was shooting at his enemies. He was able to get many head shots. Lance: Clear As Lance was going to join up with the rest of his team, a red portal appeared out of nowhere and took the blue Paladin. Finn then fell on his back and was looking around while inside a spot of light surrounded by darkness. Finn: Where the hell am I?! Where'd my Skimmer go!?" ???: Your what? Finn turns around and sees a very tall woman in what seemed to be a black jumpsuit. She had very long, flowing black hair as well some glasses on. ???: I'd appreciate it if you wiped your nose. Finn was confused until he touches his nose and looks at his hand. There was a lotof blood on it. Finn: Oh sorry lady! It's just that you're so hot!!! Can I get your name and number? The mysterious lady looked down and sighed, shaking her head at the young man's rather abrupt response. ???: My, my. Aren't you the forward one? My name is Bayonetta. And no. You cannot. Finn: Aw... His hopes and dreams with this attractive lady were now crushed to oblivion. Finn: Well, I'm Finn and, could you at least tell me where we are? Bayonetta: I'm afraid not. I'm just as confused as you are my dear. Finn sighed in exasperation. Bayonetta: Oh fear not! I am here with you am I not? The Umbra Witch walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. She stood tall and loomed over the Storm Hawk which scared the crap out of and made him back away a bit. Bayonetta: What's the matter? Finn: Nothing... It's just that youre so- ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Bayonetta: Well I certainly don't appreciate being played like a chess pawn. Tell me where you are because it seems like you need to be taught a lesson! She equips two of her four red, sleek handguns much to Finn's surprise. Finn: Ye-yeah!! I don't like being used like some slave!!! Mysterious Voice: Too bad. A red aura begins gathering around. beneath their feet. Finn: Hey! Bayonetta was it? Good luck out there!! Bayonetta: Trust me. I won't need luck for this one. She winks at him. Finn: Wait, what that supposed to mea- He was then cut off by the red mist that took him to an abandoned Parkway. It had futuristic cars that floated in midair. Finn would of continued looking, but a shot soon rang near his face. He soon took cover and grabbed his energy crossbow. Lance: I'm the best sharpshooter here. Finn: Are you sure about that, hotshot! Lance: Bring it on! TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Heartless) 60 Two shots were fired at the same time. The arrow, which is tipped with a future energy collides with the laser and both cancel out. Lance then fires three more shots, which Finn was able to dodge and take cover. He then fires an arrow up towards a car. Covering his face and putting away his gun, Lance rolls out of the cover and begins to charge at Finn. This puts Lance right into Finn's view. 54 Finn: Night! Finn fires two arrows at the blue paladin, who destroys them with his blade while jumping. He jumps and lands on a car rooftop, above Finn. The two slowly advance towards each other, shooting each other rapidly. Every arrow is destroyed by a laser, but misses it's target. 49 When they reach each other, Lance tries to shoot Finn’s knee, but he jumps and kicks him in the face. After smacking Lance two more times with his energy crossbow, he leans on it and knocks the paladin away with his foot. He quickly recovers and shoots at Finn’s face, and he barely manages to duck under the laser. When he recovers, he notices Lance running for two trucks Finn: Not going to happen. 42 Finn draws a white energy arrow from nowhere and shoots it in his direction. It explodes on the two cars, gluing Lance to a nearby wall. As he readies an exploding arrow, Lance charges and shoots at Finn’s arrow. The two collide between them, causing an explosion, during which Lance takes cover behind a wall. 34 Finn looks back up a clock tower, and shoots another arrow on the ground as a distraction. After reaching the top of the tower, he spots Lance. 26 The two exchange shots, but are unable to hit the other before they duck back into cover. Lance then loads one last charge shot into his space rifle, and leaps out from beneath his cover. The Storm Hawk dodges, but the laser strikes the bell, creating a massive ring that subdues Finn. Lance runs into the lower levels and begins running up the steps. 17 Finn recovers from the shock, but can still hear a ringing in his ears. Lance approaches him from behind and locks him in a hold, which he barely breaks out of. 9 Lance: Let's end this! Finn: Couldn't say it any be! The two then charged at each other one last time. 4 The two engage in hand to hand combat, but Finn gains an upper hand and kicks Lance back, jumps backwards out of the tower window, and readies an explosive shot. He fires it at the wall behind Lance, causing an explosion. K.O!!! Finn is then lands on a soft giant pillow as Lance’s unconscious body falls. He would've landed on concrete had Finn not caught the paladin. He then set Lance in a corner as the Storm Hawk runs to escape. Results ???: What an interesting battle between range combat. I thought that Lance would of been a lot stronger than that. Finn definitely will enjoy himself. HAHAHAHAHA! This melee's winner is Finn. (Cue Storm Hawks - Ending Theme) Winning Combatant: Finn: 9 Lance: 2 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! Thanks to TheOneLegend for this amazing introduction to this fight. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Heroes Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees